Product and other compliance labels play an important role in educating a user, such as a consumer, about a particular product and are well known in the art. Oftentimes it is necessary to attach multiple labels to a product, or include multiple labels within the product packaging. For example, sewing contractors, sewing operators, and other users typically sew multiple labels and other articles simultaneously into a garment so that the necessary labels are provided with a garment when sold to a consumer. However, it is difficult to keep the multiple labels or other articles aligned, which results in a decrease to their production capabilities, as the sewing operator has to align the individual units prior to affixing the labels to the garment. Additionally, multiple labels are difficult to handle at one time resulting in continuous adjustment and rearrangement of the position and alignment of the labels, and a decrease in sewing speed. It has been desired that if the labels are initially aligned and bonded together, it would allow more room to print language translations, care instructions, material content, etc. Therefore, there is a continuing need for a device that can align and bond together multiple labels for the ease of placement in a garment during the sew-in process.
The present invention discloses a sonic label welding unit that welds multiple labels together into one packet or stack with the individual labels aligned in the stack prior to bonding. The labels in the packet will be aligned and will be easier to handle for the sewing contractor or operator, and will increase sewing speed as well as the speed of garment production in the factory. The weld will hold the multiple labels together, 2 or more and preferably 4 or more, and keep the labels aligned during the sewing operation. The weld can be adjusted for strength such that the top and bottom label can be torn off without destroying the other labels. Thus, the welding unit will allow users to install a label packet into a garment without having to continuously adjust and rearrange the position and alignment of the labels.
The present invention further discloses a method for manufacturing a multi-layered care label utilizing the sonic label welding unit described herein.